PUMA
by irixyu-jon
Summary: Sasuke is a Bodygaurd. He is assigned to take care of a robot that is supposed to save the world. But what's this? It's a girl? How will Sasuke survive this? SasukeOC SakuIta NaruHina InoShika NejiTen LOTS OF THEMfull summ and pairings inside!
1. Meet Puma

H.P.U.M.A.P. - I.P – Humanity Protection Machine Project – In Progress

PUMA

Summary: Sasuke is the best bodygaurd in the world. He is assigned to look after a robot who is to protect the world and all humans. But what is this! It's a girl and she has no basic knowlegde whatsoever! How will Sasuke live through this?

Pairings: SasukeOC(Puma), NaruHina, InaShika, NejiTen, KakashiAyame(ramen stand girl), SakuraItachi Others: SasuSaku, PumaKakashi.

Might Turn to rated M. Disc: I do not own Naruto - and that goes for all the other chapters :D

Read & Review and...ENJOY

* * *

„Uchiha Sasuke, one of the best bodyguards, 21 year old, Lives in New York. Currently not protecting anybody. Waiting for instructions." Hatake Kakashi, a man with silver hair and a very high collar that covered half of his face (he's not gonna wear a mask since he's in the real world and they would take him as a burglar or something if he wore a mask '' ), read out. He was Japanese, as was Sasuke.

"Should I call him?" A man with short spiky blond hair asked. He had beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah.. oh and Naruto?" Kakashi called out to the young man who was walking towards the door. "I know you're 21 but try not to get yourself drunk at the welcoming party, OK?"

"Ehhhh? Nani? (what)" Naruto pouted. He was a tall, well built Japanese man. He was very intelligent but at the same time very childish. He stomped his way out of the room.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at a picture with Sasuke and him. He was ruffling Sasuke's raven hair and Sasuke was scowling rolling his onyx eyes.

"Long time no see Sasuke…long time no see.." with that he turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

* * *

A tall, well built man walked out of the airport. His short spiky hair and long bangs shinned in the sun and made women stop dead in their tracks to stare at the 'Handsome God'.

Sasuke growled _'Damn Kakashi…making me fly all the way to Japan…I swear I'll rip his ball out…or off…depends how big they are…Ewww…dirty thoughts…it's not like I'm gay…ughh…I need sleep. .and I need to get rid of all these dots' _Sasuke sweatdropped at his thoughts.

Suddenly a car came to a screeching halt in front of him almost knocking him over. O blond mass of hair poked out of the window and grinned at the dark eyed man.

"Oi. Teme, long time no see, eh?"

"Dobe…" Sasuke grunted and got into the car. Soon they drove off.

* * *

"AHH! SASUKE-KUN" A woman with pink hair and green eyes screamed after throwing herself at the poor man.

"Sakura" Sasuke smiled gently as her hugged her back. Sasuke and Sakura were once a couple. But as people said they were opposites and couldn't get along sometimes. They finally gave up and broke up. Sakura went to Sasuke's brother. Sasuke was happy she did, they really did get along well. And Sasuke, he gave all his life to his job, saving peoples sorry asses.

"Sasuke" a quiet voice said from behind. Sasuke smirked and turned around only to be put in a headlock. "ITACHI YOU FUCKING MORON! LUT GO OF MY YOU BIATCH!" Sasuke whined-screamed. Everyone sweatdropped. Itachi was the only person who was able to get Sasuke yelling so much…well maybe Naruto, Kakashi and Neji could too. Talking about Neji and Kakashi. The two walked into the room and coughed.

"Sasuke you idiot.." Neji, a man of 23 years, long black hair and pearl eyes smirked.

"Neji bitch…" Sasuke smirked back and they both punched each other's arms.

"Men.." Sakura sighed and put her hand around Itachi's arm.

"OK, lets get on with the meeting ne?" Kakashi smiled, well they didn't know if he smiles but his eyes closed so the assumed he did.

"Sasuke, as I know you are currently not working?" Sasuke nodded in reply "yes, so I found the perfect work for you." This earned a raised eyebrow from the said lad. Kakashi sweatdropped "Um, If you would like to come with me, bastard. "

Sasuke glared and followed the silver-haired man into another room. Kakashi took out a folder with the words "TOP SECRET" and "H.P.U.M.A.P. - I.P" on it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked now curious.

"H.P.U.M.A.P. - I.P - Humanity Protection Machine Project – In Progress is the one you will be protecting" Kakashi chirped.

"I'll be protecting a piece of paper?" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"And they say you're smart…" Kakashi sighed "It says MACHINE! DUH" Kakashi giggled earning a 'WTF' look from Sasuke. Kakashi coughed and nodded.

"What is this machine?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a robot " Sasuke's eyes widened "This robot is too protects the world. Right now there are only two of them. The first one is not….working… It is too aggressive. He will not protect human beings.. he will kill them. The second one is alright. But to work properly it needs to learn how to act as a human so it can live with the ones it's supposed to protect. After learning that we will be able to build other robots that way. Making them almost human."

"So simply saying I'm to baby-sit a metal can? No thanks" Sasuke frowned and started to walk towards the door.

"Did I say you'll get paid? Well you would get paid anyway but you know how many?" Kakashi grinned slyly when Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around "1.000.000 dollars for two months"

"So when do I meet the can?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

"Humanity Protection Machine Project – In Progress - door opening" a machine voice said.

Big metal doors opened and smoke fired at the people standing in front of the 'gates'

"cough Kakashi I'll cough kill …you" Naruto choked out.

Kakashi smirked ignoring Naruto, everybody saw a shadow walking towards them. "Meet Humanity Protection Machine Project – In Progress in other ways.. Puma is the name."

Everybody gasped when the figure walked out of the smoke. Porcelain white skin, long and slim legs, perfectly flat and muscled stomach, two perfectly round breasts…wait BREASTS!

"A GIRL!" Sasuke screamed out. He watched as a pair of slim arms hugged the body. His eyes wandered to a slim neck and collar bones. A small chin and slim face. Plump red lips, button nose, BIG cat-green/yellow eyes with long eyelashes, big forehead. The ears with a little bit spiky. And her hair. Long bangs that almost reached her armpits, the rest of the hair was short, reaching just beneath the middle of her neck, a little bit above her shoulders. But what caught everybody's attention was that her hair was white, ideally white, no darker shades or other colors.

The robot giggled and took her breasts in her hands squeezing them. All of the guys blushed and looked lower to her…not covered intimate place. They all turned around to hide their nosebleeds and….dirty thoughts.

"This is Puma?" Sakura asked calmly taking Sasuke's big hoody and putting it on the robot girl as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yep" Kakashi grinned happy with himself.

Puma rose the hoody revealing her nice little ass. She giggle cutely and tried to take the piece of clothing off.

"No no Puma dear. You leave that on. You need some clothes" Sakura smiled at the robot while it stared at her confused.

"Ah, Puma is a robot. Her basic knowledge will appear in about two to three days. She will know what a cat is and other basic stuff. But she has no feeling whatsoever. I must warn you, Sasuke, you cannot just leave her. She is basically a human being with a computer brain. She needs to eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, have sex with you."

"WHAT! YOU SICK PERVERT!" Sasuke screamed. Puma's eyes widened and she whimpered quietly.

"Sasuke-teme! You scared her!" Naruto hugged the robot earning himself a lick, He felt her breasts press against his chest. He blushed and quickly ran to the bathroom to calm down his… 'exited' friend.

Puma took some of her hair onto her mouth and started to chew on it.

"Brother, I think your girlfriend is hungry" Itachi smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend bitch!" Sasuke growled.

"B-Bitch?" Puma's eyes widened as if the just found something really special. "BITCH BITCH BITCH!" she jumped up and down happily. Sasuke smirked.

"So that'll probably your name from now on. Anyway, we need to get her some clothes." Sasuke sighed.

"No need, we got it all here" Kakashi smirked and took out a bag from a closet. Sakura took Puma's hand gently and took the bag from Kakashi, She pushed Puma into a room and a while later Puma walked out in a pair of black flip-flops, a khaki mini-skirt and a short black sleeveless shirt.

Naruto whistled and Sakura smacked him on the head.

Kakashi grinned but then turned serious. He walked up to Puma and gave her a necklace. It was a cross about the size of her thumb, maybe a little smaller.

"Sasuke, this and a key. If the gets aggressive to the moment when she can kill us all, destroy the world, is a threat to the human population if you put it in the little 'lock' behind her ear and turn it around it will turn on the self destruction mode on. She will blow up 10 seconds later, it'll kill her. I warn you, she may seem sweet and cute but the is a machine, she is dangerous."

Everybody looked and the girl wearily. It will be a long time for them.

"Where will we live? Tokyo a guess? You will get us an apartment right?" Sasuke asked.

"Who said we'll be in Japan? We're going to the USA! She knows English now, only later will she be able to learn other languages." Kakashi grinned.

* * *

Sasuke sighed for about the 10th time that night. He was sitting on a chair on the balcony of their, his and Puma's, apartment thinking of everything that happened that day. He stood up and walked inside. (They are living on the 10th floor) He saw Puma watching tv and muttering 'bitch' under her breath.

Sasuke sighed once again and caught her attention. She grinned at him happily and sighed. Then sighed again, and again and again and again AND AGAIN.

Sasuke groaned and smacked his forehead falling on the couch. He had a headache. Puma crawled up to him, her white hair swinging back and forth. She looked at him confusedly then her eyes turned completely black. Sasuke looked at her afraid to move. He was supposed to guard her and he was afraid of her!

Puma raised her slim hand, Her nails perfect in all ways and colored white. She touched Sasuke's nose and the pain was gone at once.

Sasuke muttered a small 'thanks' although he knew she didn't understand. Suddenly he hear her whimper. His eyes shot open and he was ready to punch whoever tried to hurt her. But what he saw made him gulp. Puma was pressing her thighs together and pulling her shirt.

She whimpered again.

'Fuck….she has to go to the toilet…damn…what to do…I can't call the girls cuz the guys would probably laugh their asses of…what would Kakashi do?…Stupid question.."

Sasuke quickly pulled the girl up and dragged her to the bathroom. He pulled her skirt down, which made her giggle innocently, then down went her white panties. Sasuke blushed and turned his head away. He sat her down on the toilet and sat on the ledge of the bathtub.

Puma looked at him confusedly. "Bitch? Sigh"

Sasuke glared at her. "You have to…release it. WHAT! I can't show it to you" Sasuke blushed when he saw her trail patterns with her fingers on her thighs.

He heard her sigh happily when the splash of water came. Again she looked at him. Sasuke sighed and gave her some toilet paper.

"You have to – NO! Don't eat it!" Sasuke took the paper away from her mouth and lowered her hands not daring to look down…there.

After a while he heard her giggle so whatever she did with the paper he made her stand up and put on her clothes. He took her to the sink and washed her hands.

He heard her stomach grumble and growled. He took them to the kitchen and sat her in a chair.

'Might as well teach her a few words.."

"That what you did before.. umm.. well when you to do it again you say 'I have to go to the toilet', you got it?" He took a glance at the white-haired girl who was looking at his cutely.

"I have to go pee" she giggled.

'_Kakashi…'_ Sasuke growled in his mind.

"Well…now we are gonna eat. When you are hungry you say 'I'm hungry' or 'I want some food', ok?"

Puma nodded.

"Your n-name..?" she stuttered trying to say the words properly.

Sasuke chuckled a bit. For him it was funny. A 19-year-old girl was learning to talk but who was he to judge.

"Uchiha Sasuke and YOU are Puma"

* * *

After Sasuke had finally taught Puma how to eat he took her to the bathroom, After making her take a shower. He had a few troubles with that but he survived. He dressed her in some pjs and put her to bed.

Without another word he walked out of her room and went to his own one. He took a quick shower and put on some boxers.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Sasuke was sleeping when he was woken up. He sighed and moved over in the king sized bed. Puma snuggles up next to him.

"Fucking moron…" with that he turned over his back facing her not noticing the few tears that escaped her eyes.

* * *

Sexy.Black.Neko: Hope you liked it! I will try to update as soon as possible...that is if anybody likes it and reviews :P

Puma: yus yus! I need to go pee now!

Sasuke: I don't know you two...

S.B.N: awww...come onnnn :3 chases after Sasuke

Puma: Biatch is hungry! D: runs after SBN and Sasuke

R&R 3


	2. Can You Talk?

Ok this is the next chapter...thanks for the one review ''

Enjoy, R&R

* * *

A couple months had passed and Sasuke how found himself starting to like the fucking metal can.

Everyday was the same, Sasuke would wake up with Puma beside him. At first she had peed in bed afterwards claiming the had said: 'I need to go pee'. She seemed to ignore the fact that Sasuke told her she had to wake him up. She would get all pale and start to stutter saying it was dangerous.

After a week she had learned how to use the bathroom herself, alone.

After getting up Sasuke would dress Puma up. She seemed to have lost the ability to learn that part which made Sasuke suspicious and he had to ask Kakashi about the malfunction.

After getting dressed himself and brushing his teeth (he had to watch Puma wash her teeth, she seemed to like toothpaste very much), he would take them both to a café or just make them a plain old breakfast at home.

He would take her to the park where she would chase dogs and Sasuke would receive weird looks from people which he glared at or just whistled and pretended not to know the metal can.

He would then take her to his office where she would draw on a piece of paper or giggle while being flirted with by different men.

Afterwards came dinner, home, TV, some games which consisted of Sasuke throwing balls or just sleeping and her massaging his back (it was his favorite game). He would give her a shower (now she could do it alone although he had to be in the bathroom just in case). Dress her in her pjs and put her to bed. After a while he got used to the fact that when he would fall asleep Puma would come and sleep with him. It was normal.

* * *

Today, just as everyday, Sasuke got up and looked at Puma who was sitting on the bed watching him. She was always already awake when he got up, always waiting for him patiently. She whimpered and growled lightly.

"What, fuckin' can?" Sasuke asked rudely. He might have got used to Puma but that didn't mean he would be nice for her, right?

"Nothing Sasuke…" Puma had learned how to speak after about 3 weeks which was another thing that surprised Sasuke since she was supposed to learn how to talk after about 2-3 days. So now he had her talking for about a week and still had to teach her.

Sasuke grunted and nodded. He walked over to her room and took a pair of short jeans shorts, a white short T-shirt and some flip-flops. He dressed her up and took a quick shower.

"Moron!" He called and in an instant her heard feet padding along the small corridor. Puma was at his side in a matter of seconds, she always was, like some kind of fucking angel. This annoyed Sasuke greatly but stayed quiet not wanting to loose the 1.000.000 dollars he earned per two months.

"Today you will be staying with Sakura and 'The Bitch'" Sasuke sighed when he saw her already big eyes turn wider and water.

"B-But Sasuke…me wants you" Puma whimpered pouting cutely.

"Che.. no buts and get your ass moving" _'Your nice little ass…'

* * *

_

Driving to work Sasuke dropped Puma off by the beach. Sakura had already brought ice-cream for the robot.

"I'll be by 4 pm , k?" Sasuke said after hugging Sakura and punching Itachi in the face, lightly though. But that earned himself a BIG punch in the stomach. "I'll kill…you…Itachi – bitch…"

"OK Sasuke-kun, we'll be here waiting for you" Sakura and Itachi had an apartment down by the beach so there was no problem.

Sasuke drove off without even nodding at Puma which left her crying for about half and hour.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

After a while me and Itachi finally were able to calm Puma down. What made her laugh almost got me crying and cursing Kakashi and his pervertness.

**Flashback. (normal POV)**

Puma sat on the sand bawling like a little child that was left by her mother or/and father at school on it's first day there.

"Puma-chan… please don't cry darling" Sakura cooed but the robot just continued to cry her eyes out.

"We'll do anything!" Sakura said frustrated.

Puma smirked evilly, Sakura swore that Sasuke was rubbing of on her, and suddenly yelled:

"Sakura-chan spank the BITCH!"

Sakura's and Itachi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"W-We can't ! Puma!" Sakura blushed and shook her hands in front of her. Puma whimpered and the pair new there was no arguing.

**End of Flashback (Sakura's POV)**

I had to recover from the 'mission' for the next ten minutes. Itachi took a little longer since some old hag had seen us and started to beat him up with her stick and purse. What surprised me the most was that Puma had run up to the old lady, Inner Sakura muttering that that was no 'old lady' but 'a fucking old stinkin' hag' to which I had to agree.

Anyways, she ran up the the lady hag and grabbed her arms gently saying that she shouldn't beat us up since violence didn't solve anything at all and that she might end up hurt herself. She had promised the old hag to tell us not to do stuff like that in public then she winked at us.

Now I was sitting on a bench with Itachi's arm hugging me shoulders.

"I love you…" I whispered into his ear. He turned his head around and kissed me nose then licked my ear, sucking on it for a while. I couldn't suppress a moan that rose in my throat. Soon our make out session turned into me laying on the bench with Itachi on me trying to get my shirt off.

Just as Itachi was about to success in taking off my shirt we heard a gasp.

"Shit! Puma!" I hissed and we sat up quickly. In front of us stood Puma grinning widely.

"Bitch and Sakura-chan is…very…smoochy!" Puma giggled. After that she ran off to play with out dog again.

**Normal POV**

"Itachi.." Sakura said slowly "The way she talked.."

"Aa…when the old fucking hag-"

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura scolded.

"When the old hag was attacking us Puma talked fluently as if she could talk if she was 19 years old… But now she talked as she always does. You think she's pretending?"

"Hm..I don't know, we'll have to tell this Sasuke-kun" Sakura mused.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short but my hip hurts and I can't sit anymore! I'll be sure to work hard next time! Gai pose xD

R&R


End file.
